Prophecy of Ice and Fire
by violet.warrior
Summary: A long ago prophecy... The princess of water and ice... The prince of wind and air... The princess of crystal and earth... The prince of fire and flame... The Soldier of the Moon... What will happen when the Prophecy comes true at last?
1. Chapter 1: Sokka’s First Memory Session

**Prophecy of Ice and Fire**

A/N: Um yeah… My first Zutara. I don't ENTIRELY support the couple, seeing as how I'm rather passive about Avatar (haven't watched it in ages), but they seem good together. (I think some of you are familiar with my odd yin-yang couplings xD) So um… HAPPY BIRTHDAY HIRA!! (yes this was for my friend's birthday)

Oh another thing: the chapter verses are parts of the prophecy, and, as it goes on, you'll see how it all fits together. Just a warning: the prophecy DOESN'T go in the order of the chapters!!

Chapter One—Sokka's First Memory Session

_After a hundred years of hope  
The Avatar will return  
Bearing with him a girl  
Born of water and ice._

_Sokka runs up to his father with his face painted for war, carrying his sleeping bag and gear. "I'm coming with you," he announces in a sure voice._

_Hakoda looks down at his seven-year-old son sadly. "You're not old enough to go to war, Sokka, you know that."_

"_I'm strong! I'm brave! I can fight! Please, Dad!"_

"_Being a man is knowing where you're needed the most, and for you right now that's here protecting your sister."_

_Little Sokka looked like he was about to cry as he whimpered, "I don't understand…"_

"_Someday you will," his father said sadly as the little boy dropped his things and ran to hug him. "I'm going to miss you so much." Letting go of his son, Hakoda walked away._

_Sokka remained staring after his father long after the ship had set sail, tears streaking through the black face paint. As the sun began to set, an old woman hobbled over to him and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "You can't go, Sokka," Gran-Gran said softly. "Your father can't take the chance of you dying. If you died, there would be nobody to protect your sister, and she might die. And the Princess of Water and Ice must never die." She whispered the last sentence so softly it seemed like she was speaking to herself, and Sokka, lost in his grief, did not hear her. "Come, Sokka. Dinner is ready." Together, the old woman and the young boy walked into one of the igloo houses._

Sokka was alone. He sat on the ledge overlooking the mountains—and thought. Every week, he would get in one of these moods where he just had to be alone. The time would pass quickly for him, almost unnoticeably, and he wouldn't go back inside until it was dinnertime no matter what the weather.

He thought about Hakoda. He thought about Suki. He thought about Yue. He thought about Aang. But most of all, he thought about his sister. The five most important people in his life were all royalty in some way: Hakoda was the leader of the Southern Water Tribe, Suki the princess of the warriors on Kyoshi, Yue the princess of the moon and the Northern Water Tribe, and Aang the powerful Avatar himself. And of course, his own sister—Katara. Princess of Water and Ice, if what his grandmother had said was true.

Sokka smiled bitterly at this thought. _It's always her_, he thought sadly. _She was the one who wanted to help Aang immediately. She's the waterbender. She's the princess, if what Gran-Gran said is true. And now she's going to marry the Avatar. I'm just the sidekick._

A light tap on his shoulder startled his thoughts. "Yo, Sock, it's time to eat dinner," Toph said shortly, and walked away. "We're having rabbit stew," she called back as an afterthought.

_Even Toph is the Princess of Earthbenders_, he thought as he watched her go. _I'm just a dead weight—a good for nothing. I should just go… After that rabbit stew, of course!_ Sokka heaved himself up and raced after the thin young earthbender.

---

A/N: Yes Hira, I'm evil like that so I'll end it here xD But don't worry, I have the next 6 chapters all set up I'll update every week, how's that? They're much shorter than my Harry Potter fanfics, but that's only because I'm new at the Avatar-fanfic thing and I haven't seen it in so long… so I'm kind of feeling my way around here ;;

Anyway, review and I will love you forever Platonically, of course xD


	2. Chapter 2: Zuko’s War Aftermath

**Prophecy of Ice and Fire**

A/N: My first Zutara. I don't ENTIRELY support the couple, seeing as how I'm rather passive about Avatar (haven't watched it in ages), but they seem good together. (I think some of you are familiar with my odd yin-yang couplings xD) I'll TRY to update every Thursday or Friday, preferably every week, but if not, at least once every two weeks.

Another thing: the chapter verses are parts of the prophecy, and, as it goes on, you'll see how it all fits together. Just a warning: the prophecy DOESN'T go in the order of the chapters!!

Chapter Two—Zuko's War Aftermath

_After a hundred years of pain  
The fire comet will return  
Bearing with it a boy  
Born of fire and flame_

Zuko was busy helping out in his uncle's tea shop. The great city of Ba-Sing-Se had been restored to its former greatness after the Fire Nation was defeated. After his father had died, he had claimed the throne, using his power to marry his sister to someone who he felt would be fit to run the country—and resigned his loyalty to this man. Zuko was currently his most trusted advisor, and exchanged letters with him at least once a month.

When asked why he had decided to resign, he had simply stated, "My uncle gave me a love for tea, and I would much rather continue the shop he started in Ba-Sing-Se during our refugee time period. Ah, ginseng! My favorite!"

To an outsider, he seemed happy. But he wasn't. How could he be? His father had died damning him, and he and his sister were far from sibling love. Iroh, his uncle and surrogate father, was dead, as was his beloved cousin. Mai and Tay Lee had become Azula's maids, and so he couldn't even get in touch with Tay Lee, who had long liked him.

However, there had been many good results coming from the end of the war. Among these was the friendship of the Avatar and his friends. Zuko's face softened into a smile as he thought of Sokka's bumbling warrior ways, Toph's straightforwardness, Aang's kindness, and Katara's understanding.

The former Fire Nation prince glanced at the water clock beside him. "Oh, I'm running late," he muttered, and tossed his uniform onto his bed in the room above the shop. He was supposed to meet up with Sokka, Aang, Toph, Katara, and Suki an hour ago. Five years ago the day before today, the Fire Nation had been defeated. The real ceremony would begin tomorrow with everybody coming, but today it was just the six friends.

He could scarcely wait to see Katara again. After the war, Zuko had gotten rid of his one-time girlfriend Mai and gone to Ba-Sing-Se to find Jin, the girl who had kissed him. However, when he arrived, he was told that Jin was betrothed. Instead of seeing her as a betrothed woman, Zuko had chosen to walk away with the memory of her as a happy young girl.

With no other paths to take, Zuko had written to the Avatar and met up with the gang at his tea shop three months later. After the misunderstandings had been cleared up, they became fast friends. He had been grateful to find that they understood his circumstances more than he thought they would, and he surprised himself by empathizing with most of their experiences as well.

Then again, he mused, it wasn't that surprising to find that Aang understood him the most. Zuko's great-grandfather was, after all, Avatar Roku. A quick frown crossed Zuko's face as he marched across the streets to get to Aang's house. _Why does it have to be that my best friend is marrying the love of my life?_


End file.
